The objectives of the CMV Retinitis Trial: Foscarnet Ganciclovir Component (CRT) are to: (1) evaluate the relative efficacy and safety of foscarnet and ganciclovir for the treatment of cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis in people with AIDS; (2) evaluate the effects of the treatments on survival; and (3) compare the relative benefits of immediate treatment versus deferral of treatment of disease confined to zones 2 and 3 of the retina.